Esmé's Story
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Esmé's Life. Title says it all CHAP 1 UP NOW
1. Introducing ESMÉ DRACULA!

**Hello. I did promise! I never break a promise guys! I wanna shout out to yeknodelttil and say 'Hope you feel better!' a really good author and friend of mine. She hasn't been well for a while now so I hope she does get better soon x A lot of people have been mean to her so just back off yeah? I do shoutouts for friends and fans! And thank you shoutouts so without further ado...(shoutout to people named ado: AWESHUM NAME!) I present you... Esmé's story!**

* * *

Hi, my name is Esmé. I live with my Mum and Dad and older sister, Kyrie and my younger sister and brother, Maddy and Lorrie. Her name is actually Valkyrie but I couldn't ever pronounce it. She's alright with that, she likes my nickname. I'm 7 years old and we're planning a wedding for my parents, everything is just so exciting!

Life has been really hectic and in five years, I am going to start receiving some of my Vampire powers and I just cant wait. Well this is my story about my life and I really don't know what to write for the first chapter...Maybe I should start off with what happened in the first seven years of my life:

Kyrie got married to her long term boyfriend Jason and turned him into a half-fang. Auntie Innie found a boyfriend after...I don't know or care, as long as she's happy. I got a new Shetland pony for my 7th birthday and had a huge party! And I have twin sister and brother called Madelyn and Lorenzo. Lorenzo's a funny name, well I shouldn't say that because my name is funny too. They're three years old last week. So now Mum and Dad have four terrible kids! Joking, I'm the terrible one because I'm clumsy.

I have blonde hair, blue-grey eyes and look like my mum. Kyrie has brown hair and brown eyes and looks like my dad. Maddy has brown hair and grey eyes and looks like dad and Lorrie has blonde hair and light blue eyes and looks like mum.

* * *

I go to a primary school name Garside Primary School which is far away from my home but my Grandad owns the school so I stay with him at the secondary school; Garside Grange. He tried to force my parents to send me to a Vampire school but my Dad argued back that he'd went to a breather school and so did my mum and Kyrie so I get to go to a breather school too. Weird name, breather...

I enter the primary school and got dropped off my my step-grandmother, Nana Alex. I waved bye and joined my best friend Jasmine. We always do everything together and her mum is good friends with my mum. They always share cooking tips. We sat together for Numeracy and Literacy and History but we got split in Science and Geography. It's Friday so my Mum is picking me up and Jas because we're having a sleepover. People want to be my friend just because I'm rich, it gets boring but Jas is a real friend.

* * *

"Your room is so big Ezzie!" Jas says, she calls me Ezzie or Ez and Kyrie calls me Essie or Ess, weird right?

"Yeah...Wanna watch a movie? I got loads!" I said, pushing a button on my remote to get my bed TV up. Jas squeals and nods. "I'll go get some popcorn." I head out my room and downstairs to the kitchen where my Mum was feeding Maddy and Lorrie. I got the toffee popcorn out of the cupboard and get back to my room to see Jas trying on my dresses, my silk Vampire navy dresses. I drop the packet in shock. "JASMINE NO! GET IT OFF BEFORE MY MUM SEES!" I scream and Jas takes it off.

"I was only trying it on! No need to blow my head off!" Jas says clearly dissappointed.

"You don't get it, Jas. These dresses are very special. They were made with the finest silk and imported from Transylvania by my great-grandmother who died last year. They mean very much to me." I cried, stroking the navy lace on the bottom.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't cry, I didn't mean to wear them, I should have asked. Here, let me fold them and put them back." She took them off me and folds them into my dresser. We watched the movie in our PJs and drifted off to sleep in my huge bed.

* * *

**Soz very short! I wear glasses but they broke and I used my last contact lenses two days ago so I couldn't strain them any longer.**

**Who wants a shoutout? Shoutout goes to first fav, first follow!**


	2. The day Part 1

**Hello! I'm back baby! Lol. I haven't been updating as soon as I thought. I had a V.I.M.E very important maths exam and i got a couple next week as well. Anyway... heres my shout outs x**

**AvidFan123: Thank you! I love you and you rock! x Ty for fav 3**

**MissSixxComaJinxxPittsPurdy'x: I know right! Luv ya and Thanks, heres a chap for ya :) x Ty for following and fav!**

**yeknodedelttil:You're welcome and thank you x **

**And without further ado(shoutout to peeps called Ado...AWESHUM NAME) heres Chapter two hope u enjoy x**

**Bex**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my bestie next to me. It was a rainy Saturday and I decided to sleep in. I was dozing off till Kyrie came and woke me and Jas up.

"Hey guys, breakfasts on the table and Mum and Dad are going out. We're having a 'Fun Day'!" Kyrie shouts. Seriously, she's older than me by 16 years and she acts like a immature kid, even Mum says I'm mature for my age!

"Leave us alone...!" Jas groaned yawning. I nudged her gently and giggled. At least it woke her up fully...

We both got showered and dressed and ran down the stairs in the mansion. We ran into the kitchen and saw Aunt Innie sitting at the table, drinking blood. I quickly laughed and Aunt Innie looked at me and shoved the rest of the crimson liquid down her throat. "I love tomato juice!" She said, sighing in relief. "Hey Esmé! Who's your friend?" She asked me. Jas decided to answer for herself.

"I am Jasmine but people call me Jas." She said. Aunt Innie nodded, leaving the room with her PRADA bag. "She just left..." Jas whispered sadly. I shrugged and went to the fridge.

"Dad told me that his big sister, which is her, Aunt Innie, is a very strange woman. Dad comes from Transylvania and so does her being his sister. But she is accustomed to meeting people and leaving people only if they are not of their rank. Her's being a adult and your's being a child." I replied, trying to think if I got that right. Hey! I used a big word! Jas nodded, still not getting me but dropped the topic.

"Can I have tomato juice?" She asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No! It's this new health regime my parents and Aunt Innie are trying. Only they can have it. Kyrie has some too but she hates tomato juice so she doesn't take it often." I said. Jas nodded, accepting my answer. To be honest, we had not tomato juice. It was BLOOD or SOY BLOOD which my parents and Aunt Innie and Kyrie and Jason drink. Oh and Grandfather.

"There you too lazy butts are!" Kyrie said, entering the kitchen. She saw the cup which Aunt Innie drank from and her eyes turned a scary red. Her upper lip bulged and I could tell she had her fangs out. I rushed to the cup and rinsed it out using white spirit. Kyrie gagged and her fangs shot up. Luckily, Jas didn't realise our secret. "I hate that smell! Ez can you throw that cup away? Good girl." Kyrie said, not even giving me a chance to say that I didn't I chucked it in the bin and sat at the counter island. " I feel a bit queasy..." Valkryie said.

Jas and I looked at her face go pale and she ran out the room to the closest bathroom. It's probably the blood. I thought. "What's up with Val?" Jas asked. I shrugged.

"Beats me." I replied, sighing and eating the breakfast Kyrie had made for us. Today was going to be eventful and I could feel it.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there. This is part one of three parts of this day's events. Keep reading to find out!**


End file.
